ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic's Mech Suit
by the inactive mech suit.]] Sonic's Mech Suit is an object that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is an old mech suit from the time of the Ancients which would be used by Sonic the Hedgehog in modern times. Concept and creation When writing the plot for "Mech Suits Me", Sonic's Mech Suit was inspired by the character Venom from Marvel Comics. The mech suit was also designed to look like Sonic to compel Sonic to claim it and justify why he is the one to wear it and not anyone else. Description Appearance The mech suit is a black-framed machine that resembles Sonic the Hedgehog. Standing at about twice the size of Knuckles, its body looks like a slim silhouette of Sonic's head and has a cockpit with a seat inside it. Its body also has a grey-framed, windshield-less window up front in the shape of Sonic's eyes. It also possesses cube-shaped grey shoulders, grey shoulder rims, heavily armored grey arms, four-fingered hands with black fingers, and a pair of legs with grey toe-less feet and armor. It also has crystal-like blue fins on its elbows and down its spine, and a blue light up front and center. Prior to the removal of its symbiont chip, the mech suit would glow red when active. After the chip was removed, the red glow is no longer present. Features and abilities MechSuitShield.png|The mech suit's shield. MechSuitLaser.png|The mech suit's laser. MechSuitWheels.png|The mech suit's foot-mounted wheels. FlyingMechSuit.png|The mech suit flying. Sonic's Mech Suit is an extremely strong machine. Said to possess unparalleled power, it can easily overpower Mega Bot in seconds, effortlessly defeat several members of Team Sonic, and defeat a Tummel Crystal-powered MeBot in combat. In terms of physical strength, the mech suit can smash through several meters of rock, punch through a thick metal wall with an one-inch punch, smash a force-field using brute force, and topple Mega Bot with just three hits. Despite its physique, it is also very nimble and agile, being able to dodge four projectiles at once with pin-point precision. It has as well retractable foot-mounted wheels, allowing it to skate around on the ground with swiftness and at greater speeds. It is also capable of high-speed flight paralleling that of the Eggmobile's. The mech suit is incredibly durable too as it can take blows, lasers and missiles from MeBot and get smashed through solid rock without a scratch. In terms of armaments, the mech suit can generate a shield around itself which protects it from harm from all sides and is durable enough to withstand a missile without flinching. It also has a retractable hand blaster which can fire lasers powerful enough to blow up Mega Bot in one shot. It can also charge up its blaster for more powerful shots. The mech suit had a symbiont relationship with its pilot. Due to housing a symbiont chip, the mech suit would gradually take over its pilot, creating increased aggressiveness, paranoia, lack in inhibitions, impaired thinking and memory lapses. While the mech suit asserted its dominance, the pilot's eyes would grow red. After the symbiont chip was removed, this is no longer an issue. Weaknesses The mech suit is virtually impossible to beat with brute force. However, when charging its blaster to maximum, the mech suit does draw reserve power from its shields, momentarily disarming them. History TV series Past Constructed by the Ancients, the mech suit ended up buried within an Ancient ruin for centuries. Season two finds the Mech suit.]] When the mech suit was found by Team Sonic in the present, Sonic put it on after noticing its resemblance to him. With it, Sonic broke his team out of the ruins Dr. Eggman trapped them in and beat Mega Bot, although it nearly made him kill Eggman. Since Sonic kept wearing it though, the mech suit soon possessed him. Ignoring his team's warnings of the suit's dangers after they found its schematics, Sonic wound up threatening the Unnamed Village with destruction until his team removed the mech suit's symbiont chip. Back to normal, Sonic decided to keep the mech suit around, just in case. When Dr. Eggman got his MeBot operational with the Tummel Crystal, Sonic called in his mech suit with his Communicator and used it to battle Eggman and MeBot. The battle was fierce and evenly matched, but Sonic triumphed by using his mech suit to make MeBot's missiles blow up in its face and pull out the Tummel Crystal. Gallery Artwork Sonic Boom season 2 poster.jpg DC4tSKCVoAAR YR.jpg See also *Charlie's Mech Suit References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fictional mecha